


The wife

by JoKessho



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoKessho/pseuds/JoKessho
Summary: Just a little snippet from the university life of Taichi and Yamato. They go visit Yamato's dad over the weekend to break the news of their relationship. Taito, Taiyama





	The wife

**Author's Note:**

> Not too sure about the ending, but we’ll roll with it for now.

 “Wow.” Taichi said as he entered his and Yamato’s shared apartment.

Both boys were now in their second year of university and had decided to move out of student housing and rent an apartment together.

The brunet moved up behind his boyfriend, throwing his tanned arms around the slim waist and kissing the pale cheek. “Is all this food for me?” Brown eyes glanced around the kitchen, taking in the two large lasagnes on the table, pot of casserole on the counter to the right, and curry that Yamato was currently preparing.

“Of course not.” Yamato chided, throwing the brunet a teasing smile, “I said that I’d be going to visit dad this weekend and I’m taking him some food. I don’t want him to have to live of off microwave meals for the rest of his life.”

“’Some’ is an understatement...” Taichi mumbled, extracting himself from the blond and moving to sit at the table. “You could feed an army for a month with this food!”

The blond turned off the stove and faced the other, “This food couldn’t feed _you_ for an entire month!” He then shrugged, removing his light blue apron, “Besides, I don’t know when I’ll be going to see him next, so I’m just being on the safe side.”

Incredulous brown eyes flew around the room again, but Taichi knew better than to comment. Instead, he threw on a smirk and eyed the lasagne, “Should I sample the food to make sure it’s edible?”

A delicate eyebrow rose at that comment, “Yagami, are you saying that my food might not be edible?”

Both adolescents knew they were joking, but Taichi didn’t want to risk being without Yamato’s cooking for even a day, so he stood quickly and made his way over to his boyfriend. “You know I’d never say that – I love your food and it’s always very delicious.” Taichi could feel Yamato’s smile through their shared kiss.

Yamato pulled away, getting plates out of the cupboards. “Which one do you want to sample?”

“I actually do get to sample?”

Yamato rolled his blue eyes, “Duh. I’m not going to have my boyfriend starve whilst my father pigs out.”

Taichi grinned, digging into the closest lasagne with the offered serving spoon.

The blond moved the second lasagne off the table and onto the counter, before sitting across from the brunet. He waited patiently as Taichi finished serving himself a huge helping and then took the offered spoon, piling a regular serving onto his own plate.

Yamato watched his boyfriend eat for a while, before popping the question he had been meaning to ask the entire week. “Taichi.” The brunet looked up, stopping his shovelling at the seriousness of the other’s voice. “Do you think we should tell dad about us?”

Taichi contemplated this for a minute before shrugging, “I don’t mind. He’s your father, so you decide when to tell him.” He was about to resume eating, when he looked up again, “I will come with you, though, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Yamato blushed, “That would have been the second thing I was going to ask...”

Taichi grinned at his boyfriend’s shyness and dug away again, glad that Yamato was eating now, too.

-o-o-o-

Two hours later, the boys had finished eating, washing up, and packing their things and the food into the car. For the whole two hours, Yamato had fidgeted and procrastinated, until Taichi got fed up with him and shoved him into the passenger seat. The brunet, himself, took the wheel, since it was his car and he didn’t trust the blond to drive in his current state.

“Wait! Taichi, stop.” Yamato said, before they had even left the parking lot of the apartment building.

“What now?” Taichi asked, exasperated.

“I think I forgot to turn off the oven. I should go check.” The blond unbuckled his seatbelt and reached for the door handle. Taichi slammed his foot on the accelerator. “Taichi!”

“It’s off, I checked and double-checked. We’re going _now_ and that’s final.”

“But—“

“No!” They turned onto the main road and Yamato sighed in defeat, re-buckling his seatbelt.

Silence reigned for a few minutes before, “Sorry.”

Taichi had to smile at that. He turned his eyes off the road for long enough to give his boyfriend a reassuring smile. “It’s ok, Yama. I know you’re nervous about telling him, but putting it off isn’t helping.”

“I know. It’s just...” The blond trailed off and looked at the rapidly chaining scenery. “What if he hates me?” He finally mumbled.

Brown eyes flicked to the passenger again, before returning to the road. A tanned hand removed itself from the wheel, however, and landed on a jean-clad thigh. “It’ll be fine – he’s your father and loves you no matter what.”

“Mmm, I hope so.”

The hand squeezed, “I know so.”

-o-o-o-

Taichi raised his right hand to knock on the door in front of him, whilst the other hand held onto Yamato’s, to prevent him from running off. The food was in a large carrier bag, hanging form Yamato’s free hand. The blond had insisted that they leave their personal belongings in the car, just in case they were driven out and away by an angry Hiroaki Ishida.

As the pair heard the lock turning, they let their hands fall from each other’s, with a final, reassuring squeeze from the more tanned of the two.

“Hello, boys, I was wondering what was taking you so long.” Hiroaki opened the door, letting the adolescents enter. “Bad traffic?”

“Nah,” Taichi said, shoving Yamato into the apartment first. “Just a bad roommate, who takes forever to get ready.” He threw a wink at the now-annoyed blond and made his own way inside.

Hiroaki turned to his son, watching him pull off his coat and toe off his shoes. “Everything all right, Yamato? You seem a bit quiet...”

Wide, blue eyes shot to Taichi, then to Hiroaki. “Yeah,” he managed, though his voice sounded strained, “I’m fine.” His arm shot out, “I made you some food. It’s nothing special, bu—“

“The lasagne is.” Taichi interrupted. “We had some before we left and it’s amazing!”

Hiroaki laughed, taking the food and walking into the kitchen. “Isn’t it always? Honestly, you’ve scored yourself a great wife there, Taichi, don’t let him go.”

The boys looked at each other wide-eyed and Hiroaki back-tracked into the hallway. He looked between the mortified pair and raised an eyebrow, “Was I wrong?”

“Wha..?” Yamato managed, staring incredulously at his father.

“You and Taichi. Together. As in a couple. Was I wrong to assume that?”

Father and son blinked at each other for what felt like forever, until the younger Ishida found his voice again, “No, but how...” And promptly lost it again.

Satisfied that he had been right, Hiroaki returned to the kitchen to put the food into containers and stick them in the freezer. The boys followed him, but stayed at the entrance. “Well, it doesn’t take a genius to figure it out, really. I kind of figured you were both gay for each other, probably before you, yourselves, did, and you and Taichi have always been really close.” He shrugged, depositing an empty lasagne dish into the sink.

“But we both dated girls in high school.” Taichi pointed out.

“Like I said, I figured it out before either of you did. Sometimes it’s just easier to see these things as an outside observer.”

The brunet opened his mouth to ask something else, but was interrupted by, “And you’re ok with this?”

“As long as you’re happy, I don’t care who you’re with.” He finished with the other two dishes and stuck those in the sink with the rest of the washing up. He then turned to Yamato with a serious expression, “You _are_ happy, right?”

“Yeah, of course.” Yamato nodded and Taichi looked relieved.

“Hmm, pity...” Hiroaki said, turning to the coffee maker. “Coffee?” Two nods.

“Why is it a pity?” Taichi braved.

“Oh, well,” Hiroaki pulled out the grounds and started measuring some out. “He could have moved back here if he wasn’t happy. I wasn’t kidding when I said that you should never let that one escape.” He looked at his elder son fondly, “He has some kind of magic trick to get the sheets feeling fresh. I still haven’t managed... And I wash them exactly as Yamato’s instructions say.”

A stunned silence followed.

“Dad?” A noise of acknowledgement. “You _do_ iron them once they’re dry, right?”

“...no. I don’t see the point if I’m just going to sleep in them anyway.” He paused. “You never showed me how to iron.”

“I thought you knew how! Even Taichi knows how to iron!”

“Well....”

Yamato turned his wide, blue eyes to his boyfriend, “You mean you _don’t_ know how to iron?”

Taichi just grinned sheepishly and Hiroaki laughed. Yamato buried his face into his hands, groaning, and flopped down into a kitchen chair.

Hiroaki poured three mugs of coffee, pulled out sugar and milk, and sat down with his son and son’s boyfriend.

Yamato sighed, grabbing his mug and inhaling the scent. “Guess I’ll be teaching you both how to iron this weekend.”

Hiroaki looked confused, “Did you bring your stuff with you?” He tried to crane his neck to see into the hallway. He missed Yamato’s red face, but Taichi’s bark of laughter couldn’t be overlooked. “What?”

“Yama wanted to leave it in the car, in case you ran us out of the apartment.”

Chuckling, Hiroaki looked at his son, whom was busy staring at his black coffee. “I take it that’s why you were late leaving your place?”

“Yeah,” Taichi answered on his boyfriend’s behalf. “Yama was nervous and kept procrastinating.”

“Sounds like him.”

The blond crossed his arms over his chest, huffing in annoyance.

Taichi gave the blond a pat on the head before sitting down next to him. “We love you anyway.”

Hiroaki sat down across from the two. “Yes, we do,” he gave his son a genuine smile, “and don’t you forget it.”


End file.
